Hot Pants
by ShippingHearts
Summary: What happened with Punk and AJ before and after the Celebrity Bowling game! Two words was all that drove them to it. TWO-SHOT! (Based on the Celebrity Bowling game hosted by Chris Hardwick.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a TWO-SHOT Request for risk outreach! I hope you and the others enjoy!**

**P.S.- My requests are currently closed but keep on the look out on my profile! I will notify you all when I will open them up again! Enjoy this for now! :)**

CM Punk was sitting in a coffee shop awaiting the arrival of Chris Hardwick. Punk knew Chris from The Talking Dead and other functions. He had contacted Punk and asked to meet with him so they could discuss something. Punk didn't have a clue as to what it was but he was intrigued. While he was waiting for Chris, he noticed a very familiar face walk into the shop. It was none other than AJ Lee. Punk immediately smiled when he spotted her. AJ always brought a smile to his face. He loved everything about her, but would never really do anything about it.

Punk had just gotten out of a relationship and he was still a little reluctant to make a move on AJ. He had wanted to make a move along time ago, when he couldn't. Now that he can, he doesn't have to courage to. Punk got caught staring when AJ turned to his direction and locked eyes with him. AJ smiled at him and walked over.

"Hey Punk! What are you doing here alone?" AJ asked curiously. She couldn't help but notice how attractive Punk looked right now. He had always been attractive but lately, AJ found herself checking him out more than usual. She didn't know what it was but she was just attracted to him. She always held herself back from doing anything about it because she knew that Punk had just gotten out of a relationship. Guys normally got over it faster than girls but AJ still wasn't sure.

"Hi AJ. I'm umm waiting for someone." Punk responded. He studied AJ's face and saw a frown. "I'm waiting for Chris Hardwick. You know, the host of the Talking Dead? He said he wanted to meet me for something." After Punk elaborated, AJ smiled immediately.

"Oh well okay then. I guess I'll see you at SummerSlam in a couple of days."

"Yeah, when did you arrive here?"

"This morning. I thought it would be better to get here now and stay here all week."

"Yeah. Alright, well see you later." Punk stood up and gave her a hug. A hug that probably lasted longer than it should. After finally pulling away, Punk noticed that AJ was blushing and he smiled to himself when she left trying to hide her face.

He sat back down and now found himself thinking of AJ. After a few minutes, he didn't even notice when Chris arrived.

"Earth to Punk?" Chris waved his hand in front of Punk's face, trying to get his attention.

Punk snapped out his thoughts and cleared his throat. ''Chris. What's up man?" He stood up and shook his hand.

"Same old, same old. Good to see you in L.A. again man."

"Yeah, you know the only time I really come is for SummerSlam. So what's up?''

"Well, you know I have that Celebrity Bowling game every once in a while and since you're here, I was wondering if you're up for it. I know it's short notice but..."

"Nah dude, I would love to do it. It is for charity anyways. I'm always willing to do anything. When are you planning on doing it?"

"Well, the day before SummerSlam. If that's cool." Chris responded.

"No problem. I have to choose my team right?"

"I appreciate it man. Yeah, it's a total group of four so you gotta pick three more. Anybody on the WWE roster you would like. We're gonna kick your ass either way so it doesn't matter." Chris joked.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Once I get my team, I'll text you who it is so you can get everything ready."

"Alright. These are the directions to Studio City and I'll see you until then. Thanks again." They both stood up and shook hands.

As soon as Chris left the coffee shop, Punk immediately thought of whom to ask to be on his team. Who was the first person that came into his head? AJ Lee. Yeah, Punk was definitely going to ask AJ. He was sure that AJ wasn't all that bad at bowling. Most importantly, he wanted to see her and spend time around her. This was the perfect opportunity to do so. The second person he thought of was his road wife, Kofi Kingston. Kofi always lightened up the mood when Punk was nervous so he definitely needed him there. The last person he thought about was Fandango. The dude was hilarious and wasn't all that bad when it came to bowling so Punk decided on him lastly.

Punk sped out of the coffee shop and went to go find Kofi and Fandango. He wanted to ask AJ last for some reason. He arrived back at the hotel where everyone was staying at and headed up to Kofi's room. He knocked on his door and Kofi immediately opened up.

"What's up dude?" Kofi stepped to the side to let Punk inside.

''I came back from talking with Chris Hardwick."

"Oh yeah. What did he want?"

"He asked me to do one of those Celebrity Bowling games that he does for charity. I said yes."

"Nice." Kofi responded simply.

"And you're going to be on my team."

"What? Why me? I suck at bowling dude." Kofi laughed at himself.

"C'mon dude I need you there. I'm going to ask AJ and if she says yes, I'll be a nervous wreck through out the whole thing. You make things less tense, believe it or not."

"Oh shit. Really? How sweet of you." Kofi said playfully.

"Shut up asshole. So will you do it?" Punk said seriously.

"Yes dude. You know your road wife always got your back. So, besides AJ, who else are you going to ask?"

"Just fandango. It's a group of four so...it's the day before SummerSlam at Studio City." Kofi nodded. "Let's go find Fandango and ask him. Then I'll go ask AJ...by myself."

"Yeah, you would like that." Kofi chuckled.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know you like her dude. Why don't you just make a move already?"

"Maybe I will. During the game."

"You know Chris records the games right? As soon as he releases the video, people are going to be talking."

''So what? I couldn't care less about what people say." Punk said sternly.

"Alright man. Whatever you say." Kofi let the conversation go. They left the hotel room and went on the look out for Fandango. Once they found him at the hotel restaurant, he agreed to do it. Kofi decided to stay with Fandango while Punk went to go look for AJ. He was nervous about asking her but was also excited. Because they were on the friend phase, they didn't spend much time together. They wanted to so badly but neither ever said anything.

Once Punk didn't find her anywhere around the hotel, he had not choice but to ask the front desk for her room number. He had to lie and say that he was her boyfriend. Punk couldn't help but feel giddy when he said it. He just wished it was actually true. The woman at the front desk notified him the room number and he practically run up there.

He stood in front of the door for a minute before finally knocking. After a few seconds, the door opened up and there she was. She was drying her hair so he assumed that she was fresh out of the shower.

"Punk...hi." AJ smiled. She was surprised to see him there but she was also happy. She was always happy to see Punk.

"Hey AJ. Sorry to bother you but I wanted to ask you something. Can I come in?" Punk asked nervously. He didn't know why he was nervous. He was just going to tell her about the bowling game. It's not like he was going to ask her out on a date or anything.

''Yeah sure...come in." AJ said slowly. She found herself getting extremely nervous. What was Punk about to ask her? A million thoughts were running through her mind at this point.

Punk sat on the bed and AJ sat right next to him. "What's up?" she asked biting her lip.

"You look cute in this shirt." Punk blurted out and poked AJ in the abdomen playfully.

AJ blushed hardcore and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. "Umm, thanks." she giggled.

Punk smiled and looked down. "You know how I told you at the coffee shop that I was waiting for Chris?" AJ nodded. "Well, he asked me if I wanted to do one of those Celebrity bowling games he does and I said yes."

"Oh that's so cool. It's for charity right?" AJ turned her body towards Punk and rested her right leg on the bed.

"Yeah it is. Well, he asked me get a team of four together and I was wondering if you would like to..."

"Yes!" AJ blurted out before Punk could even finish. "I mean, umm yeah that would be cool." AJ looked away feeling embarrassed.

Punk chuckled and grabbed AJ's chin lightly, turning her face to his direction. "Great. It's the day before SummerSlam in Studio City. Do you know how to get there?" AJ could only nod. Punk's touch paralyzed the rest of her body. In order to prevent getting lost in his mossy green eyes, AJ looked away.

Punk laughed again and stood up. "Well, I should get going. By the way, Kofi and Fandango are on our team as well." AJ nodded in response and stood up as well. Punk made his way over to the door. Before leaving he turned to say one last thing. "Hot pants." he said and then left.

AJ furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at what she was wearing. Where did those words come from? AJ laughed and shook her head. That bowling game was certainly going to be interesting. She couldn't wait.

**REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

AJ got out of the shower and immediately began to get dressed. She put on her blue jeans and then her Chuck Taylors. Lastly, she put on the WWE shirt that Punk had given her earlier in the week. Everyone on the team was required to wear it. She dried and combed her hair. Like usual, she didn't apply any make-up and put her glasses on. She grabbed her phone and a bottle of water before finally leaving the hotel and making her way to Studio City. There were different emotions going through her right now. She was excited to bowl but was also nervous about hanging around Punk.

AJ knew that Chris recorded these charity events and would put them on YouTube. She was nervous as to what people would say about the interaction between her Punk. They always seemed to flirt with each other without even trying. It almost came natural to them and they didn't notice it. People were always talking about the great chemistry between them; AJ was sure the video of this game would have people talking even more. She didn't care though. She was going and planning on having a great time.

Through out the whole car ride, she was thinking about Punk. His green eyes, that smile, his personality that made her laugh so much. She literally loved everything about him. He was definitely the hottest guy she had ever seen. She laughed to herself when she remembered him calling her hot pants. It was weird but also funny. Once she go to Studio City, she immediately spotted Punk, Kofi, and Fandango. She giggled when she saw the shorts that Fandango was wearing. He was hilarious for sure. She parked her rental car right next to Punk's. She was about to open her door until someone opened it for her. It was Punk, obviously.

She smiled up at him and got out of the car. "Thanks Punk. You didn't have to."

"No problem. My pleasure." Punk tapped AJ's button nose with his index finger. AJ once again, blushed. They were standing there awkwardly not really saying anything. The amount of sexual tension was almost unbearable. If they weren't in public, god knows what would have happened. They got startled when they heard Kofi yell at them to get inside.

* * *

Before the game started, they all had to put their names up on the board and Punk offered to put AJ's name up there. Except, he didn't put her actual name; he put hot pants and it caused everyone to laugh. AJ rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. Where did hot pants come from anyways? She would ask him later.

An hour into the game, Punk was still flirting hardcore with AJ. He made her laugh, blush and everything. AJ didn't know how much she could take. She wanted to kiss him so badly. The awkwardness and sexual tension could be cut with a knife. She needed to think of a way to control herself. She remembered that this was being recorded and there were cameras in every corner. The petite diva got pulled out her thoughts when she heard Punk talking to Chris.

"Chris, you've never heard of Master Blaster? I have to show you." Punk laughed and turned to AJ. "Let's show him Master Blaster."

"How?" AJ furrowed her eyebrows. Punk laughed and stood up.

"Jump on my back." AJ's eyes widened and Punk laughed even harder. "C'mon, I won't drop you."

AJ sighed and stood up. She jumped on his back, locked her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. She couldn't help but smile and laugh as he stepped up and took a shot at the pins. Once they were done, Punk walked back to their side and settle AJ down. He smiled down at her and AJ couldn't help but smile back. That was fun.

**(1 hour later)**

They had just finished the game and now they were just filming some commentary and a short video for WWE's Outside the Ring show on YouTube. AJ watched as Punk was talking to the camera and explained his team members. She knew he was talking about Kofi and Fandango when he said something about them being funny. AJ continued to listen to what he was saying and she could have sworn that she heard him say hot pants again. She wasn't too sure though so she just shrugged it off. Once they were all done filming, AJ started to say goodbye to everybody. She left Punk for last anyways.

''Hey AJ, leaving already?" Punk asked once she approached him.

"Yeah I should get going."

'Do you mind if I ride with you back to the hotel? Kofi and Fandango are going to eat somewhere and I'm not even hungry."

"Yeah sure no problem. I can't believe those two are going to eat. They ate a whole bunch of nachos." AJ laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know where they put it all..."

"Well...if you're ready, let's go?" AJ asked and Punk nodded. They walked outside towards the car in silence. There it was again. The sexual tension and comfortable awkwardness; if there was such thing.

Once they got back to the hotel, Punk offered to walk AJ to her room. AJ nervously accepted and they went up to the designated floor. They stopped at AJ's door and she turned to look at him. "Thanks for umm, walking me Punk."

"You're welcome." Punk smiled warmly at her.

AJ bit her lip. She was anxious and had so many emotions inside that were threatening to spill out. Without even controlling what came out of her mouth, she invited Punk into her room. She said they could watch a movie even though that wasn't really what she wanted to do. She wouldn't admit that though. Punk accepted the invitation and they headed inside.

Punk stood there awkwardly as he watched AJ clear her bags off the bed. The way she bent down to put the bags on the floor, he was starting to get turned on. He was already turned on back at the bowling alley but it obviously didn't last because they were in public.

"Can I ask you something?" AJ said and walked up to Punk.

"Sure." he cleared his throat.

Why did you start saying hot pants all of a sudden."

Punk laughed and shrugged. "Not sure..." he said simply. He looked down at her then hooked his index finger through one of belt loops on AJ's pants and pulled on it. "Are you wearing hot pants AJ?" Punk whispered.

"Why don't you find out." AJ whispered back seductively.

A shiver went down both their spines when they moved their faces closer and connected lips. AJ wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed their bodies closer together. Punk groaned and held onto AJ's hips as the kiss deepened. They began to savour each other's taste once their tongues began to entwine. AJ felt the coldness of Punk's lip ring and her lips shivered. After a few more minutes, they pulled away for some air.

''I want you Punk. I need you..." AJ said breathing hard. Punk nodded and kissed her again, this time more passionate. He brushed his tongue against her lips and AJ immediately opened up again. As they continued to kiss, they walked towards the bed and Punk laid her down gently. He crawled up to be at eye level and just stared into her eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips again.

"Do...you know...how long I...have been wanting...this?" Punk said in between kisses.

"Probably for...as long as...I have...oh!" AJ gasped when she felt Punk unbutton her pants and drag the zipper down. She sat up, yanked her shirt off then unclasped her bra as Punk discarded his own shirt and pants. Then he helped AJ with her pants.

"No hot pants." Punk frowned as he took off her panties. AJ giggled and pulled him back down, on top of her. They kissed hard and Punk's hand caressed AJ's soft skin while AJ ran her hands up and down Punk's back. Her breasts were brushing against Punk's chest which caused her nipples to harden. Punk went down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the hard nub then sucked on it. AJ moaned softly and closed her eyes. She reached down and took Punk's hard length in her fist and began to stroke him. Punk groaned and kissed all over AJ's neck. He moaned as he did so then lowered his hand down AJ's body to enter a finger inside AJ's wet core.

"Oh Punk! Fuck!" AJ bit her lip and arched her head back as she felt him swirl his finger inside her. With one hand, she held onto his bicep while the other continued to stroke him. She increased the pace and so did he. They filled the room with moans and both their nude bodies soon began to glisten with sweat. The continued to pleasure each other until they felt their orgasms building. They both stopped and kissed passionately while Punk lined his hard cock with AJ's sweet, wet folds. "Mmm, wait." AJ pulled back.

"What's the matter? Don't you want this?" he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Of course I do but, I want...to ride you P-Punk." she shivered and gasped when she felt Punk lick her ear then nibble on her earlobe. Punk pulled back and saw nothing but lust in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. He nodded then laid down on the bed next to her. He grabbed AJ by her arms and pulled her on top so she was straddling him. AJ grabbed her hair and pulled it to the side as she bent down and kissed him sweetly. Punk brought his hands up to AJ's breasts and began to tease her nipples; making them hard again. AJ reached from behind and grabbed Punk's hard cock, giving it a few strokes before lining it up with her pussy folds. Punk held onto her hips as she lifted herself up and then lowered back down slowly. She moaned loud once she felt Punk enter her. AJ had wanted this for so long and it felt amazing. She began to move up and down slowly while she placed her hands on Punk's heavily tattooed chest for support. She could feel his sweat on her fingers and palms but she didn't mind. She squeezed his pecs and brushed her fingers on his formally pierced nipples.

The Chicago native tugged on his lip ring as he witnessed AJ go up and down on his cock. He kept one hand on AJ's hip and brought the other one down to rub her clit slowly. AJ brought her hands up to hair and gripped it tightly as she arched her head back. She felt Punk lift his hips to meet with her movement and her moans got louder. Having Punk inside her and him rubbing her clit was the best feeling ever. The diva's petite body tingled with anticipation of a strong orgasm that she knew was coming. She released her fingers from her hair and reached down to grab Punk's hands. She brought them up to her breasts and Punk squeezed them firmly; AJ followed suit.

'Fuck AJ! You look so sexy bouncing on my cock." Punk never really talked dirty during sex but he had to say the truth. AJ looked so unbelievably gorgeous to him right now. That beautiful face making love faces and the tips of her hair teasing their hands as they continued to squeeze AJ's breasts. The lust in her eyes was mesmerizing and Punk could get lost in them forever. AJ giggled at the dirty talk and bent down to lick Punk's lips with her tongue.

"Mmm...I'm close baby..." AJ notified him and buried her face in between Punk's neck and the pillow. She moved her hips in circular motions, fast.

"Me...to babe." Punk reached from behind and grabbed her ass, squeezing it hard when he felt his cock throb inside her. They both moaned their lungs out as they came at the same time. AJ's pussy folds gripped Punk's cock and began to throb. AJ moaned into Punk's neck when she finally felt the anticipated orgasm shoot through her body. As it did, she felt Punk's cock fill her up with his warm cum.

Punk slapped then squeezed AJ's ass once again when he emptied himself inside her. Her pussy walls tightening his cock sent him over the edge and he growled in AJ's ear. Both their hearts beat fast as they felt the intense and sharp orgasms fade away. Punk pulled out once they were completely gone and AJ rolled off of him and let herself go on the bed next to him. Her hair was all over her face and Punk removed it so he could see the satisfied look on her.

The New Jersey native's eyes were closed as she tried to regulate her breathing pattern. That was the best orgasm she ever had and she got a bit dizzy because of the intensity. Once she composed herself, she snuggled up to Punk and rested her head on his still sweaty chest. Punk wrapped his arms around her tightly and caressed her hair.

"That was the best I've ever had." AJ admitted shyly.

Punk smiled. "Same here babe." he kissed the top of her head and rested his head on top of hers. "Next time, wear hot pants though." he whispered,

AJ giggled but then turned serious. "There's going to be a next time?"

"Well duh! Unless, you don't want to be with me." Punk frowned.

AJ lifted her head to look at him. ''Of course I do. I just want to know that you are sure about it."

"I'm sure. Trust me. I want you with me." he smiled down at her and pecked her lips.

"Me too." AJ said and went back to resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and could hear Punk's heart beat as his chest moved up and down. She smiled to herself and sighed. She could get use to this.

Both of them could get use to the position they were in right now. They both laughed on the inside as they began to think of the word that drove them to this moment. Hot pants were all it took.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
